Pokemon Adventures:Horror Adventures
by WriterGodz112
Summary: The adult version of your favorite game and anime. Follow Reika Komohawa a Pokemon master who gets entered in a unknown and weird Pokemon tournament. But its more than what is seems. Meet 15 Pokemon Trainers dying to win and get fame. But its not just the Pokemon thats bad its the people itself!


Pokemon

The Horror Adventures

Based on Pokemon by Konami

By Nick McKeever

Chapter 1

My name is Reiko Komohawa I am a pokemon trainer I catch Pokemon and battle with other Pokemon to gain my ranks and get badges. But a new gaming tournament popped up in the news lately that a new Pokemon game will be held in the Terrifying Forest where legends say that the lost and forgotten Pokemon still rest and roam the grounds. That is bullshit in my opinion. But the game starts tommorow and I got my Pikachu and Charmazard in my pocket ready to fight. But I have a bad feeling its not going to all be fighting.

I woke up the next day which I flexed and took a shower and headed to the Terrifying Forest which is located outside of my village of Cardon. I see other kids and teenagers already sitting at the edge of the forest grounds. "Look we have on more this asswipe looks like some spoiled rich kid" A older guy said as he fixed his hat that was on his head. "I'm scared" A kid almost younger than me said as he was shaking. "Why didn't they give us a summary of what this game will be about just the title and crap" Another teenager said as he was playing a handheld video game.

Just then the cannon was fired and the games started just like that. But all of did not know what hell and horrific events we are about to partake

We walked inside the forest as we seen the trees enclose the entire edge of the forest and the birds peeped. "So what are we supposed to do?" The kid with the handheld game said as we all looked around. Then a eagle flew right in front of us as we ducked as it flew out of the forest. I looked around and observed the mood which was "Scared and Nervous"

We seen some Pokemon walking around some rare ones as I instantly grab three empty balls and threw them at them. I catch all three of them as most of them grunted as we headed deeper in the forest. "Fuck this! I am going back" The kid with the hat said as he turned and started to walk but then he stopped "The hell the forest is shifting!" He said as we all seen the area we are in spin like a top on a needle. But some people flew from the area and was sliced into bits!

Blood and guts flew on us as we all screamed as some one was holding onto a branch but his leg was chopped off and his leg flew and got chopped into bits. I looked as I held onto a stable branch as the spinning stopped and we seen flesh and bones on the branches and trees and ground. The guy with the one leg was dragging himself to the group. Then I said "Leefa I choose you!" I said as Leefa popped from my Pokeball. "Leefa scan the area for Pokemon" I said as Leefa nodded as she jumped up and scanned the area.

Then it said in a language I cannot understand "No Pokemon in the area" It said as we all had our minds confused "Wait that is not possible Leefa then how did he catch three rare Pokemon's?" The kid with the hat said as Leefa looked in the air and shrugged "Return" I said as a red laser beamed Leefa back into my ball. "Well this is a game, you lets duel" The kid with the hat said as I look back at him "Fine" I said as the forest then changed into a arena in the middle.

"Name is Kiyo Anno I am 16 years old and a total badass" Kiyo said as he stood on the platform "Name is Reiko Komohawa, I am a pokemon master since I was able to walk" No joke I really was. Then the battle began.

Chapter 2

Kiyo raised his voice and said "Glamox I choose you!" Kiyo yelled as a rock type monster came out with a long earth tail. "That is a new one" I said as I had to think in my head "Charmizard I choose you!" I said as I threw my ball in the arena and a orange fire type Pokemon was on the arena. "Ooh a powerful one for such a kid" Kiyo said as he attacked so quickly. It cutted Charmizard's arm and them my arm at the same time.

Blood sprayed from my arm as I held my hand on the wound as blood was dripping onto the floor. "The hell" I said "Hey Reiko this is no normal Pokemon game this is a death game" Kiyo said as I had a shocked look on my face. What did this asshole say? "You heard me a death game whoever is the first person to kill all of you fuckers will win and get all your badges" Kiyo said as he was laughing. I stood up as I had a glare in my face. "Charmizard use fireball barrage!" I yell as Charmizard lifted his tail and spawned six fireballs as it flew at Kiyo. It hit his Pokemon as he was bounced back and landed on a tree.

"That was a dirty move just now Reiko, what gives?" He said as he had a burn on his right arm with the bones showing and skin falling off. "Wha!" I said as he smiled as he healed himself "This Pokemon is also a healer Pokemon which if any damange is done to the master he can revive and rebuild, pretty awesome shit mind you" Kiyo said as I was literally pissed off, I am usually not this pissed but now I really am!

"Charmizard double fireball barrage!" I yell as Kiyo smiled "Using the same old shit, you assholes never learn" Kiyo said as he was about to counterattack the move then I said "Wings of Fire!" I yell as his tail was on fire as he slapped the head off of his Pokemon. Then Kiyo's head came off as well! Blood sprayed all over as his spine was dangling from the neck as his lifeless body fell on the ground. Blood was still leaking from his head as I had a shocked face. I killed someone. Not in a million years would I do this to a person I barely knew!

Then a kid with glasses came up behind me "Life happens this sorta thing always happens, someone piss you off so you take revenge. That is how humans work unlike Pokemon we have feelings" He said "Name is Sora Kamiya job: Pokemon trainer" Sora said as I look at him.

Chapter 3


End file.
